


霸道王爷的落跑王妃

by Heekie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: 自1️⃣为是李小虎の霸总追夫之旅行为指导：金希澈（83同人文）降智甜饼 谁看谁知道（无脑沙雕 你值得拥有👍🏻）
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	霸道王爷的落跑王妃

“woc！？！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
崔始源宛若一只被人踩住脖子的尖叫鸡，脸上写满了Unbelievable的同时还不忘把手机直接拍在李东海脸上。

被手机强吻的李东海满脸嫌弃的把它和自己的俊脸分离，下意识的摸了摸鼻子，嗯，还好没流血。

“拿远点，我还没瞎，谢谢你全家”

“东海啊......”

同桌抬起头看着李东海,悲怆的脸上明明白白的写着“我家房子塌了”六个大字。

“云...我家云云......”马始深吸一口气，任凭俊朗的五官扭曲成面包

“我家云云和李赫宰那个王八蛋在一起了！！！！”马始仰天长啸，而后扑通一声绝望的砸在了桌子上。

“害！什么你家云云。”

李东海本着“瓜很好吃但毕竟是表面兄弟还是要安慰你一下”的原则拍了拍旁边这个伤心的男人。

“都和李赫宰在一起了哪还是你家云云”

…嗯……？

等会！！？你说和谁在一起了！！！？

李东海一把抢过手机，屏幕顶端赫然几个大字

“震撼！！学生会主席李赫宰与前声乐部部长金钟云不为人知的密恋大起底！！！！”

李东海同学一声虎啸而后和马始以同样的姿势瘫了下去

这座城里

又多了一个伤心的人……

夏夜的天幕难得的通透，只有几颗星星点缀其间，微微闪烁着。轻柔晚风裹挟着几声蝉鸣，推开虚掩的窗户，轻声安抚着钻进被子里鼓成一团生闷气的小朋友。

“阿西！！蝉声吵死了！还让不让人睡啊！！”满脑子里全是暗恋对象和别人“打闹日常”的李小虎缩在被子里独自暴力拆床。

李小虎抱着找茬的心态再次打开那篇帖子，突然他注意到一条评论：

“据猜测，二人目前已是分手状态，虽然对这份甜蜜爱情的消逝无比惋惜，但还是祝二位各自幸福。”下面是一片质疑的声音

？分…分手………了…？？？？？？？

去他丫的不实猜测！！！！！我李小虎单方面宣布这就是真的！！！！

虽然评论的人只说了是猜测，但这篇该死的帖子本质上不也是有锤的猜测吗！！！！自愈能力了得的李小虎并没有意识到后半句话逻辑上有任何不妥，只觉得窗外的蝉声都变得分外悦耳。

李东海终于放过了可怜被子，四仰八叉的躺在床上享受着晚风的慰抚。

他也真的暗恋李赫宰很久了。

那天新生入学，又不巧烈日当空。阳光炙烤着地面的一切，蒸腾的热气模糊了视线，他像一只懵懂又无助的小鹿在校园里横冲直撞，怎么也找不到自己学院的报到处。有些中暑的李东海丧失了方向感，他对照着指示牌走着，等他再次回过神来的时候却发现又绕回了原地，他自暴自弃的坐在路旁的石阶上，原本有些干涩的眼睛渐渐变得湿润。

就在他以为马上要被晒成鱼干的时候，有人站在他面前，那个身影替他挡住了所有刺眼而炽热的阳光。

“你是哪个学院的，我是迎新志愿者，跟我走吧”

那人向他伸出手，逆着光看不清五官，但声音软绵绵的，却意外的很有磁性。李东海偷瞄了一眼那人的挂着的名牌——体育部 李赫宰。

李东海也说不上来为什么，他见到李赫宰的第一眼就莫名的悸动，可能是那天触碰到的微凉的掌心，也可能是遮住阳光留给他的一片阴凉。

但是，不管怎样，他那天坐在台阶上一把鼻涕一把泪，哭的很丢人就对了。

初见的时候自己那么丢人，表白的话也是自取其辱吧。可是李赫宰明年就毕业了......李东海就这样纠结着，渐渐坠入了梦乡。

李东海玩着手机走在一座他从未见过的桥上，突然像是有一股无形的力量抢过手机手机，扑通一声，扔进了河里。

慌了神的李东海向桥下看去，原本湍急的河水竟然慢了下来，手机掉下去的地方出现了一个小漩涡，而后漩涡越来越大，一个留着波浪中长发，很是漂亮的男人从旋涡中踩着祥云升到了他面前。

“你好，我是河神”

“屁，你是我哥金希澈!!”

可面前的漂亮男人似乎没听见这句话，双手托起两个盒子：一个盒子是透明的，里面放了几只动物幼崽；而另一只盒子则是精美的礼盒。

“这位年轻人，你掉的是这个一盒崽呢还是这个🎁崽呢”

李东海翻了个白眼在又心里给了他哥好几拳......

“我掉的是手机！！快把老子的手机还我！！”李东海不耐烦的向面前的神经病伸出了手。

“哦莫莫真的是诚实的孩子呢，为了奖励你那就再赠送你一份求爱秘籍吧！”

河神笑容慈祥把一本书放到了李小虎的手里。李小虎看了一眼书名<<霸道王爷的懵懂男友>>，还有标题旁赫然几个大字——“金希澈著”，李东海想起来了，这是他哥的新书，前几天还给他大力推荐来着。

“就算在梦里也不忘夹带私货啊......”

李小虎从梦中醒来，他挠了挠头，拨通了梦里看见的那个神经病的电话

“哥，那个《霸道王爷的落跑王妃》给我一本！！”

“呀你小子不是很嫌弃吗！！我才不给你！老子的书卖得那么好你自己滚去买！！！！”

“hiong！！wuli 兄弟 啊尼啊”

总之在他弟李小虎温柔的劝说下，天下第一的金希澈以使用了任意门的速度毕恭毕敬的将自己的旷世巨作双手奉上。

夜，深了

头悬梁，锥刺股，不学就是二百五。

命运将求胜指南送至面前，必要抓住机会将其一举攻下！！

昏黄的灯光下，李小虎同志神情严肃。他目光灼灼扫过每一个字，眼中充满了求知的热情和必胜的决心。

在他合上书本的那一刻

天，亮了

他目光如炬，脸上洋溢着自信的微笑。

他听见成功的号角在远方吹响

因为他知道，他是不再是那个懵懂无知的李东海了，

此刻的他 是 钮祜禄·东核

一夜间光速成长的李东核xi拨通了敌人李赫宰的电话，语气冰冷的下了最后通牒。

“来见我，现在”

挂掉电话的李赫宰愣了半天没缓过神来，他不太明白自己一直暗恋的小学弟为什么大清早突然给自己打电话，而且语气奇奇怪怪的。

“来见我，现在”

......?

李赫宰反复琢磨着这句话  
总觉着听起来像是——三分钟之内撒了你

？？？？......

算了。李赫宰想起来初见的时候，小孩儿坐在路边小小的一团，哭的那叫一个伤心。还有他把小孩儿拉起来时望向他的那双眼睛，不知道是不是错觉，这般的骄阳炙烤下，眼底甚至还有点点星光在流淌。

一个想法在心底蓦然升起——该不会是因为那篇该死的帖子吧

那还真是有必要解释一下呢。想到这里，李赫宰冲出家门。

光速到达现场的李赫宰被眼前的景象惊呆了

精心打扮的李东海出现在他面前，只是表情过于视死如归

手里还提着一桶......

？？食用油？？？？？？？

“你和金钟云玩完了？？”

哈果然是因为那篇帖子，李赫宰刚要解释的时候李东海抢先开口

“我除了你什么也没有了”

李赫宰明显的感觉自己的心脏空了一拍

“我不相信你和金钟云真的玩完了”

李赫宰觉得这个误会真的越来越大了，再不解释可能两个人今后都不会再见面了。

“我们不是你想的那......嗯......??????”

只见李东海打开了食用油，深情却又绝情的看着他说

“赫宰啊，闭上眼睛”

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

脑内飘过了一万个问号，李赫宰犹豫了一下还是闭上了眼睛

[所以我俩渐渐变深，被对方的目光吸引]

“诶呀......闭眼早了...算了不管了！下一步！！！！”

李赫宰要是看到他闭上眼后李小虎同学满脸的堂皇，估计会被可爱的当场把他举高高一万次吧

[终于H喘着粗气开始抚摸T的脸]

李东海放下手机，看着闭着眼有些不知所措的李赫宰，那人睫毛很长，在阳光下总会晕出一道好看的阴影。

头发是特意打理过的，似乎还...... 喷了香水？？？

这些 都是为了来见我吗......

李东海想着，手不自觉的覆上面前人的脸庞

而下一刻，面前的人一把搂住李东海的腰，牢牢把人囚在怀里，而后毫不犹豫的吻了下去。

李小虎！成功！！！


End file.
